Obi Wans Return
by MustardGal
Summary: Obi Wan was sent away from the Jedi Temple, and then he was never heard from again.Thirteen years alter,it seems he is alive, but does he remember anything of the Jedi? Chapter 9 and 10 and 11th final chapter! are up!
1. 1st Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. They all belong to Jude Watson and mostly George Lucas.

**Authors note: **I don't know where this idea came from, but I thought it was a nice topic to write about. There is only going to be a few chapters. I was going to put this in the Star Wars movie section, but it was blocked, so I put it in Jedi Apprentice.

**Summery: **Obi Wan was sent to Bandomeer but never made it, and he was never heard from again. Qui Gon didn't go on the ship to Bandomeer; he went to a different mission.

**Main Characters: **Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn, and XANATOS! (Obi Wan is 25 years old in this)

Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn looked around at the familiar surroundings. This was his favorite room in the Jedi temple- The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He found peace here, where he could think without being bothered…beepbeep…except for on the comlink, of course…

Qui Gon got his comlink for his belt. "Qui Gon Jinn here."

"Qui Gon, this is Mace. We have a new mission for you. Come to the council room immediately."

Qui Gon sighed, just when things were being back to normal. He just got back from a very exhausting mission a week ago. "Be right there, Mace."

Qui Gon got up and walked the short distance to the council room. He wondered what it was this time. He found the council there waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, as I said, we have a new mission for you," Jedi Master Mace Windu said, "You are to be a ambassador for Naboo. You will go speak to the Trade Federation there. But first, you must go speak to the queen. Then you get a weeks rest there and then you will begin your journey.

They discussed the matter for a little while longer. With that done, Qui Gon prepared his things and left the next morning.

Qui Gon landed in the landing bay on Naboo. He noticed some people already there to greet him. One familiar looking young man walked up to him.

"Greetings Master Jedi. I am Senator Ben Kenobi," Ben said.

Is that Obi Wan? What in the world is he doing all the way on Naboo? I thought he was dead? What's it been…13 years? Ben was Obi Wan's birth name…

"And if you come with me I'll escort you to the queen," Ben said.

Qui Gon nodded his thanks. "Yes, that'll be fine." Does he remember me? "How did you get to be a senator?"

Ben looked at him curiously. "Me? Why do you want to know that? It's very boring." Ben shook his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot you name, Master Jedi."

"My name is Qui Gon Jinn. I just was wondering." They started walking toward the throne room.

Ben shook his head. "It's been five years since I've been here. I was the president of Melinda/Daan before I came here. I ruled there for about 8 years. I started at 14 years of age, just like the queen of Naboo is now. Things didn't go to well over there, so I left. I came here to help the queen."

They walked into a very large but very beautiful chamber. There was the queen, her security, her handmaidens, and some senators.

"Queen Amidala, here is Jedi Qui Gon Jinn to help us," Ben announced when they walked in.

"Greetings, Master Jinn," the queen said, "we thank you for your help."

"The pleasure is mine," Qui Gon answered back.

"Please sit right there, Master Jinn," Ben said, pointing to a seat near to the queen.

Qui Gon nodded his thanks.

"Lets get down to business," the head of security, Captain Panaka said.

With that, they began their discussion.

"So that is all that I have to do?" Qui Gon asked.

"Yes. You may begin in a week's time. Master Windu called and said you might want to rest here a little before you go," the queen said, "Ben, will you escort Master Jinn to his room? I will retire now."

"Master Jinn, please follow me. I hope you enjoy you stay," Ben said.

He sounds like a waiter…"Yes, I believe I will. I do need the rest, but do you mind if I walk around a bit?" asked Qui Gon.

"No, I don't mind."

"Ben, may I ask you what you did before you became president of Melinda/Daan?

A look of pain flashed on Ben's face. "I don't remember." was all that he said, and then he left.

Did he get his memory wiped?

Obi Wan walked toward his room. Why did that Jedi seem so familiar to him? Why did he ask all these questions about his past…did he know him? How? He had forgotten everything on that ship when he was 12. All he knows is that he was captured by pirates…and beaten. He was a slave for about one year before escaping. He came to a planet called Melinda/Daan, and there he met the Young. They were a group of young people that didn't agree with the Melinda or the Daan. He had joined the Young and eventually everything was settled between the two sides. He ruled with Cerasi, a leader of the Young. He ruled with her until he was 20, but then Cerasi got sick and died. They weren't sure what happened to her. A man, who was against Obi Wan, was questioned for it but was proven innocent. Xanatos…That creep, thought Obi Wan, as he got ready for bed. At night he would dream of the life he never had. He was a Jedi padawan in those dreams. He often wondered if that was before he was captured. But why had none of the Jedi come to rescue him? That was his question.

Obi Wan looked at himself in the mirror. He had long hair that came down to his chin, but it was tied at the back. He looked at the scars on his back. These were the memories he had received from his slavery time. Of pain. He shook his head. He needed rest, so he slept.

Qui Gon walked around the palace, admiring the beauty of it. He walked around for about an hour until he heard a noise. It sounded like someone screaming! He went to a door and knocked. "Hello?"

He opened the door to find Ben on his bed thrashing wildly. He walked over to him and started shaking him to wake up.

"Obi…Ben! Ben! Wake up!"

Ben murmured something. "Cerasi…no…don't die…CERASI!" Obi Wan shot up on the bed. He looked at Qui Gon with fear in his eyes.

"Ben, are you ok? I heard you screaming…" Qui Gon said.

"I'm…fine…just another nightmare of…of…" Ben looked away.

"Of Cerasi?"

"Yes. She helped me with my presidency. She died and so I left. That was five years ago…"

Qui Gon nodded, "do you have nightmares often?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No, I don't. I think I just dream of what I could have been, or of what I was…I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's alright. I'll leave you alone now." Qui Gon went out and closed the door.

Obi Wan pulled his covers over him shakily and tried to sleep once more.

Qui Gon went to his room. Poor Obi Wan. His past sounds horrible. I better get that sleep I wanted. Qui Gon went to bed, wondering what to do about Obi Wan.


	2. 2nd chapter

**Thanks for the notes, I'll try to do better with this chapter…though this is only my 2nd story, and I'm not to good at putting descriptions…but I'll do my best!(I changed the Melinda/Daan to Melida/Daan, now, thank you for noticing my mistake)**

Qui Gon noticed by the 3rd night that Obi Wan did have nightmares often. He had to wake him up several times in one night, and all Obi Wan said was a "Thank you" By the Force…what was Obi Wan's past? Qui Gon wondered. He must've gotten caught by the pirates and had his memory erased. He might've been enslaved for awhile.

Qui Gon decided they might have some profile on Obi Wan, since he was a senator. He searched the Holo news and finally found something…

'Ben Kenobi started his success when he joined the Young on Melida/Daan at the age of thirteen. The Young were a group that was from both sides, the Melida and the Daan, and they wanted peace. The planet eventually became peaceful, with the help from the Young, and Ben Kenobi. People were so fond of Kenobi, that they wanted him as a president. Even Ben said when I asked him, he thought the idea was crazy, but he agreed to it. He became president at the age of fourteen. His opponent, Xanatos…'

Xanatos? How in the Force did he get there?

'…had just come to the planet and also wanted to be president. But, Kenobi beat Xanatos by a landslide. Kenobi also had a very good friend by the name of Cerasi, who helped Obi Wan. Cerasi had been one of the finders of the Young. Kenobi was the president for eight years, and by that time, Cerasi had gotten very sick. Kenobi figured she was poisoned by someone…he tested a drink of Cerasi's, and found one of the worst poisons, and you couldn't cure it without a very rare antidote. They didn't have time to get the antidote, and Cerasi had died in Kenobi's arms. There was a funeral five days after that. Kenobi had become very depressed, so he stopped being president. Xanatos then became president, but only by a few votes. Kenobi had charged Xanatos of poisoning Cerasi, but he was proven innocent. Kenobi left the planet, and went to Naboo at the age of twenty. Xanatos had disappeared only two years after his election. Kenobi became a senator at Naboo, and is now helping the young queen there, who became queen at the age of fourteen.'

Obi Wan must have a very big grudge against Xanatos…I wonder what he would say if I knew him…that he was my apprentice…before he betrayed me…When Xanatos left Melida/Daan, he might have left it in pretty bad shape. Qui Gon searched the Holo news but found that Melida/Daan now had another president, and it was going peacefully. Qui Gon sighed. Xanatos was still a big mystery. I wonder if he's still mad at me. He heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing Ben Kenobi there.

"Qui Gon? Do you know anything of my past? It seems like I know you. You also keep on asking questions about my past," Ben said in a rush, "I'm just tired of having a blank spot in my life."

Qui Gon studied him for a moment. "Yes, I did know you for a little, Ben."

"Do you know who I am then? Of what I was?"

"Yes, but I don't know if I should tell you yet."

"Alright, then let me help you on your mission. It might help me remember more of my past."

"I don't know. Let me ask the council on that. Then I'll get back to you. And are you sure the queen will let you go?"  
"Yes, I'm sure she won't need me."

"Then let me get back to you. I'll call the council right now."

"Thank you, Qui Gon. I'll appreciate it," Ben said, before heading back to his quarters.

Qui Gon got his comlink from his belt.

"Mace Windu here."

"Mace, you wouldn't believe who I found on Naboo."

"Who?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi."

The comlink was silent. "How did he get there?"

"I have information on him right here, about the last 13 years of his life. I'll send it over. He is now a senator, helping the queen."

"Really?

"Yes. It seems he was captured for awhile and had his memory erased, and then escaped to Melida/Daan. Right now I think he is slowly regaining his memory."

"It says that Obi Wan was president…"

"He was. He started when he was fourteen."

"The same age the queen of Naboo is now. He probably went to Naboo to help her."

"Right. Obi Wan now goes by the name of Ben. He also wants to come with me on the mission."

"It might help him regain his memory. He might need that training that he had some time in his life."

"Thanks Mace. I'll update you later."

"Nice talking to you, Qui Gon." The comlink went off.

Qui Gon sighed. It was going to be hard to explain to Obi Wan that he was sent away from the Jedi Temple. He'll let Obi Wan figure that out for himself…

Obi Wan walked nervously toward his room. Ever since Qui Gon Jinn had come here, he was remembering even more of his past…well, or so he thought. Qui Gon might be able to help Ben. Ben remembered one dream he had…he was at least twelve years old in the dream. He heard someone call out to him by the name Obi Wan. He hadn't remembered his name, so he chose the name Ben. The person who had called out to him was a Mon Calamarian. I wonder if I knew her. In the dream, he had called her Bant. Was that her name? All the sudden he heard a knock at his door.

"Ben? Are you there?" It was Qui Gon.

"Yes," Ben said, opening the door.

"Ben, you are able to go, but you must carry a weapon, just in case," Qui Gon said.

"I have a blaster. A good one too," Ben looked at Qui Gon cursorily, "Do you not expect things to go well?"

Qui Gon shook his head. "I don't know, but we do have to be careful. Do you remember anything of you past, of what you are?"

"Well, yes…this is sort of funny…but I always dream that I'm a Jedi padawan…I don't know…some sort of Jedi…"

"Yes, that is what you were…"

"But why did no Jedi rescue me?" Ben interrupted suddenly.

"We thought you were dead. That's the report that came through…"

"Really? And why was I sent off on a ship by myself?"

"You need to figure that out for yourself. So be patient, please."

"Alright…I'll wait."

"And Obi… Ben…what do you know of a man named Xanatos?"

Bens face hardened. "That's the man I ran against before I was elected. I won him by a lot of votes. After I left, Xanatos became president of Melida/Daan. He left two years later, and no one knows where he went. I blamed him for killing Cerasi, but I lost. That's when I came here. Do you know Xanatos?"

"Yes, I do. He was my apprentice but then he betrayed me. He was once a Jedi… I fear we might run into him. That's why I might need the help."

"Figures by his reputation."

"We leave tomorrow in the morning," Qui Gon said, walking out.

"Wait! What did you almost call me?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi. That was your name at the Jedi Temple. Ben was your birth name," Qui Gon walked out and closed the door.

"Obi Wan…" Ben murmured the name, "Well, I better tell the queen that I'm going on the mission," Ben said. So my name is Obi Wan. A little catchier than Ben…He walked toward the throne room. In there were just the queen and her handmaidens.

"Senator Ben, what brings you here?" the queen said.

"Queen Admidala, I would like permission to go with the Jedi on the mission. He says he might need the help," Ben answered.

"Well," the queen started saying, and looked at her handmaidens, "Sabe, what do you think? Can we handle it here without him?"

"Oh…I'm pretty sure we can manage it without him," Sabe said, a smile forming on her face.

"That decides it then, Ben," Queen Admidala said.

"Thank you," Ben replied.

"Did Qui Gon Jinn fully agree that you may come with him?" asked the queen.

"Yes he did. My I speak to you in private for a second?" Ben asked.

The queen had her handmaidens leave the room. "Is anything the matter?"

"Padme, I helped you for about a year now, but remember what I told you about my past? How I can't remember anything?"

"Yes."

"Well, I believe Qui Gon may have something to do with my past, and I've been having dreams of my past. That's why I'm going, to see if I can find out more."

"Then I'll wish you luck, Ben, and I'll see you off tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Good Night, Ben."

They left in the morning. The queen was there to see them off. "I wish you luck on your mission."

"Thank you," Qui Gon said.

"Aww…don't worry, I'll bet that it'll be done in no time," Ben said.

"With you, Ben, one never knows," replied the queen.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me…"

"I'll always have faith in you, Ben," Queen Admidala said seriously.

"I know you do," Ben said, and closed the door.


	3. 3rd chapter

**Well, Hello Everyone! This is the 3rd chapter! I'm hoping you are enjoying it so far. This is going so far during the Phantom Menace scenes. Right now I figured that getting the next chapters up will be awhile in between. I have to get in the writing mood that is when I write best. So, here it is!**

Obi Wan sat down next to Qui Gon. "This is my first time leaving the planet in five years."

"Oh?" Qui Gon said, looking at Obi Wan.

"Yup, and for some reason, I feel really nervous and something is bothering me…but I can't place it."

"It's probably your Jedi senses. What do you think the pilots are feeling right now?"

Obi Wan looked at the pilots. "I think…there're nervous and a little tired too."

"Yes, that's right."

"So you Jedi can sense any living thing? Can you read ones thoughts?"

"Yes, we can read ones mind if we wanted too. You would have been able to do it to."

"I wonder how my life would be different…much different of course," Obi Wan said, staring at nothing. Suddenly a thought came to him. "Qui Gon, do you know of a Mon Calamarian by the name of Bant?"

"Why yes, I do. Did you remember her?"

"Yes, I do. I had this dream; she called out to me by that name…Obi Wan. I like that name better, too," Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon, "What happened to her? Is she a Jedi padawan?"

"Yes, she is. She was taken by my friend, Jedi Knight Tahl, and is being trained by her."

"Maybe I'll get to meet her someday…"

"Master Jinn?" a voice interrupted him, "We are getting close to the ship."

"Captain, tell them we wish to board immediately," Qui Gon replied.

The captain nodded her head. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Nute Gunray, "Ahh…as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the ambassador."

They arrive in the docking bay, seeing a silver droid waiting for them.

"I am TC-14 at your service. This way please." The droid pointed to a hallway that led to a door. "Please make yourself comfortable. My masters will be with you shortly." The droid walked out.

"This feels…weird. I feel something bad is going to happen now," Obi Wan stated once they walked through the door.

"I don't sense anything," Qui Gon said.

"Weird."

"Are you focusing here and now, Ben?"

"I don't know, it seems like somewhere else."

"It's better to focus here and now, Ben."

"How long do you think this will last?" Obi Wan asked Qui Gon.

"My guess is that they will be short negotiations. On missions like these, they are mostly the same."

They sat down, and waited for a little bit. Obi Wan tapped his fingers on the table. "Is it their nature to make us wait this long?"

The door opens and TC-14 walks in while Qui Gon answers him. "No. I sense an unusual sense of fear for something as trivial as this dispute."

"Well, in that case…" Obi Wan grabs a drink off of the tray the droid is holding and gulps down half the glass. "Thank you." He says to the droid.

The droid is standing there, still passing out food. Great…more time to wait...all the sudden he felt a wave of terror rush over him and he jumped up with his gun in his hand. Qui Gon had done the same thing with his lightsaber out. The droid dropped the tray and said, "Oh! Excuse me!"

"What happened?" Obi Wan asked Qui Gon.

"Our ship has been blown up. You must've felt it."

Obi Wan nodded his head. Then all the sudden he heard a faint hissing sound.

"Gas! Obi Wan, take a deep breath!" Qui Gon warned Obi Wan.

Obi Wan was already taking one. Qui Gon made motions with his hands that he would go out first and Obi Wan should cover him. The door opens…one…two…three!

Qui Gon shoots out waving his lightsaber all around him. He slices two droids in half while Obi Wan was shooting his blaster around him at the droids. They clear all the droids except two, which Obi Wan instantly flies his hand at them…and they fly away from him.

"Qui Gon! What did I do?"

"You used the Force. I didn't think you would catch on so quickly. Now cover me while I try to get in." Qui Gon put his lightsaber through the door, burning it.

Obi Wan shot the few droids that came towards him. "I'm getting better at this shooting!" he shouted at Qui Gon. Just then, they heard another door shut. Qui Gon took out his lightsaber and put it straight through. A big red burning spot was beginning to show.

"Qui Gon! Destroyer droids! They have shield generators that are," Obi Wan said, jumping around, "bouncing back the laser shots!"

Qui Gon instantly pulled his lightsaber out and said to Obi Wan, "It's a standoff! Let's go!" He pulled Obi Wan with him, who had gotten a nick of a laser shot.

They ran down the corridor and ran into an army of droids below them. "Let's get down there," Qui Gon said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Obi Wan asked him.

"This way." Qui Gon grabbed Obi Wan's arm and jumped. He landed softly with Obi Wan, who had fell at the same grace as Qui Gon.

"That was cool. That couldn't be an invasion army could it?" Obi Wan suggested angrily.

"That's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We have to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"Well, you were right."

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan.

"Then negotiations were short, as you said, Qui Gon."

Qui Gon smiled. "Of course. Can you get on a ship without any help?"

"Sure. Piece of cake! Let's see…you take that one, and I'll take this one."

Qui Gon got up and said, "May the Force be with you. You first."

"Thanks." Obi Wan saw his chance, ran over to it, ducked several times, slipped and hopped in.

Qui Gon followed right after.

So far, so good. Obi wan was in the ship, cramped up in a little container. Hey, their droids…their not on, so I can probably stretch out a little. He peeked his head out, and saw droids that weren't on. He stood up and stretched, and then it felt like the ship was landing. Ok, here's my chance! He hid back down, and the door to the ship opened up. The droids were being brought out, and when they were all finished, he saw his chance. He jumped out, sneaked along the side, and ran for the trees. He heard a droid shout "You there! Stop!"

Oh great, they saw me! Where to hide, where to hide? He looked around to the lake. There! He ran to it and gently slid in. He swam a few meters and he went under some plants in the water and came up in between the plants, where they can't see him, and to take a breath. The droids passed over the water on there little speeders. Their gone, thought Obi Wan, and man, is this water cold! He climbed out and ran. He heard some of the ships moving towards him…and little speeders too. Why didn't I stay longer in the water? All sorts of creatures started running toward him, and he was going to get mowed if he didn't move it. He kept on running till the sounds of speeders were behind him. He turned around and tried to shoot, but the blaster was dead. He forgot to recharge it! He saw Qui Gon in the distance with someone and ran for him. "Qui Gon! Help!"

Qui Gon quickly brought his lightsaber out and quickly got rid of the droids.

"Thank you," Obi Wan said.

"Yousa saved my again!" shouted the weird, frog like creature next to Qui Gon.

"What's a Gungan doing here?" Obi Wan asked Qui Gon.

"He's a local. Let's go before more of the droids show up," Qui Gon said.

"Mure? Mure did you speak? Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grand safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city," Jar Jar said.

"A city! Can you take us there?" Qui Gon asked.

"Ahh...well…on second taut, no," Jar Jar answered.

"No?"

"Iss embarrassing, boot... My afraid my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare," Jar Jar said.

"You hear that?" Qui Gon said.

Jar Jar held up his ear. "Yah."

"That's the sound of a thousand terrible coming this way."

"When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" Obi Wan said to Jar Jar, trying to spook him.

"Ahh…yousa point is well seen. This way, hurry!" Jar Jar said, running toward the trees.

They run for awhile till they come to a lake. Don't tell me…Obi Wan thought…

"How much farther?" Qui Gon asked.

"Wesa goin under water, okyday? My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome."

"Don't worry, this has not been our day for warm welcomes," Obi Wan said.

Jar Jar did this very impressive leap into the water.

"Here, Ben. It's a breather. Luckily I have an extra one.

Obi Wan nodded his thanks.

Jar Jars head appeared through the water. "Yousa follow mesa, okyday?"

**That's it for now. I'm trying to keep it only about 5 pages each. Thank you for reading!**


	4. 4th chapter

**Hey there, its me. This is the 4th chapter, and yes, I do like Jar Jar Binks, but I'll decide later what to do with him. Tahl is still alive! I like Tahl too, so she stays alive! She might be in here in later chapters. If you like the Phantom Menace a whole lot, read this chap. But it is a little different.**

Obi Wan and Qui Gon dived under the water. They only swam for a little bit until they came up to the underwater city, Otoh Gunga, which looks like very large bubbles. Jar Jar swam to the side and went through the bubble, and soon Obi Wan and Qui Gon did the same. They walked into the very large room where many other gungans were.

"So good beein home!" shouted Jar Jar, then he saw a guard approaching, "Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!"

O man, this is not going to be good, Obi Wan thought.

"Nota again, Jar Jar. Yousa goin to the bossas, yousa in big doodoo this time!" Captain Tarpals said.

Jar Jar looked at Tarpals sympathetically. One of the guards touched Jar Jar with a slight zap with his power pole.

"How rude," Jar Jar says to the guard.

They were being led to a room with all kinds of fish swimming on the outside. At the end of the room sat the Gungan officials.

"Thasa big one? Thatsas the boss, Boss Nass," Jar Jar whispered to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan and Qui Gon were led to be in front of the officials. Jar Jar was led to the side of the room.

Boss Nass started with saying, "Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!"

Qui Gon replied, "That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them."

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big!" Boss Nass said.

"That's not true!" Obi Wan shouted.

"Obi Wan, be quiet for a minute," Qui Gon whispered to him, "I can handle this."

"But, after those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you!" Obi Wan said, ignoring Qui Gon.

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comenhere! Dey not know of uss-en," Boss Nass said.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiotic circle. What happens to none of you will affect the other. You must understand this," Obi Wan replied.

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo," Boss Nass said.

Qui Gon knew they were going to get nowhere. "Then speed us on our way," he said, waving his hand.

"Wesa gonna speeds a aways," Boss Nass said.

"We need a transport."

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go," Boss Nass said sourly.

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace," Qui Gon said to the gungans.

They turned to leave. Obi Wan whispered to Qui Gon, "Qui Gon, what in the world is a bongo?"

"A transport, I hope."

They noticed Jar Jar still standing there. He looked very nervous. "Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!" He looked at his chains on his wrist. "Any hep here would be hot."

Qui Gon nodded. He walked back to Boss Nass.

"Qui Gon, we are very short on time!" Obi Wan said to Qui Gon.

"Just a minute…what is to become of Jar Jar Binks? Qui Gon asked Boss Nass.

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished," Nass said.

Jar Jar grimaced. "Thatsa meas, poundesd to death."

Obi Wan decided to help Qui Gon. "We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. Qui Gon saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes Qui Gon what you call a "life debt."

"Binks? Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" Nass said.

Jar Jar nods his head.

Qui Gon says, "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now," waving his hand.

"Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him!" Boss Nass shouted.

Qui Gon bowed.

The guards took the cuffs off of Jar Jars wrist. "Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin!" Jar Jar shouted.

They left, and found a transport waiting for them. Jar Jar sat in the co-pilots seat, while Obi Wan decided to drive the bongo, and Qui Gon sat in the back. They talked for awhile, talking about how Jar Jar was banished. Then a loud THUD thundered on the back of the bongo, and they looked back to see a creature trying to eat their boat. Obi Wan managed to get the boat out but that was only because another huge fish ate the one that tried to eat them. After awhile, the bongo died.

"Oh man, now how do I fix this?" Obi Wan said, fiddling with the wires.

"Like that," Qui Gon said when Obi Wan got the power back on.

They noticed that they had settled in front of a huge eel like creature.

"Holy Sith!" Obi Wan said as he guided the bongo around the monster. Another fish came up and bit the eel like creature. "And once again, saved by another, bigger fish."

"Obi Wan, head for that outcropping," Qui Gon said, pointing.

"Sure."

They got to Naboo.

"Finally! Let's go get to the queen!" Obi Wan said, jumping out. Qui Gon and Jar Jar did the same. They ran into the city and saw that the queen and her handmaidens, Sio Bibble, and Captain Panaka were being led out of the palace.

"Lets get up there!" Qui Gon said, pointing to the bridge above them. "I'll drop down. Obi Wan, just stay up here and shoot at them. Jar Jar, you stay up here with Obi Wan.

"Thatsa fine witha me," Jar Jar said.

Qui Gon jumped down swinging his lightsaber at the droids. Obi Wan shot two while Jar Jar started screaming. Soon all the droids were devoured.

"Your highness," Qui Gon said while moving between the buildings.

"Where is Ben?" the queen asked.

"Up here, and hold on, let me get down there," Obi Wan said. He got on the railing and jumped down, trying to jump as he had before. He landed a little harder. "Ohh…it didn't work this time!" he said, rubbing his feet.

Sio Bibble ignored him. "Your negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassadors."

"They never took place. We must make contact with the republic," Qui Gon said.

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "They knocked out all communications."

"Do you have transports?"

"This way," Panaka said, pointing in the direction.

"Let's go," Obi Wan said. They all left. They arrived to the central hanger to see that all the pilots are being guarded and the ships being guarded by many droids.

"There's too many of them!" Panaka said.

"Hmm...Ben? You and the guards surround the queen and her handmaidens while we go out there. If shooting does start, run to the nearest transport available. We'll try to blast out of here as fast as we can," Qui Gon turned to the queen, "Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest that you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, ambassador, but my place is with my people," the queen said.

"They might kill you, your highness," Obi Wan added.

"They wouldn't dare," Sio Bibble said.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her," Panaka pointed out.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you," Qui Gon said.

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help," Bibble said.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous," Panaka said.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..." Bibble trailed off.

"Either choice represents great danger…to us all…" the queen looked at Ben, then at her handmaidens.

"We are brave, your highness," one of the handmaidens said.

"If you are to leave, then it must be now," Qui Gon said.

The queen looked at him. "Then I will plead our case before the senate. Be careful governor."

They decided to leave two handmaidens also. They walked out to the hanger and went to the head droid.

"Halt. Where are you taking them?" the droid asked.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant," Qui Gon said.

With a "Your under arrest!" Qui Gon got out his lightsaber and killed the droid. He went to the droids surrounding the pilots and killed them too. Obi Wan shot the droids around and escorted the queen to the ship. They got on. He sensed something behind him, and turned around just in time to kill a droid.

"Obi Wan, get on board!" Qui Gon shouted at Obi Wan, rushing on the ship just as it took off. He ran to the cockpit.

"Getting past the Trade Federation is going to be hard," the pilot said.

"We'll make it," Qui Gon said to reassure him, but the alarm just went off.

"The shield generator's been hit! Our deflector shields can't withstand this. Power down... Hopefully the repair droids can fix it," the pilot said worriedly.

"Do you have a cloaking device?" Qui Gon asked.

"No, this is not a warship, we have no weapons. We're a non- violent people! That is why the Federation was brave enough to attack us," Captain Panaka said.

"We won't make it. The shields are down," the pilot said.

Just then a droid on the monitor just got blasted away.

"We're losing droids fast," Obi Wan said. Now all were gone except for one. Just then the pilot shouted.

"Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum," the pilot said. They flew away from the Trade Federation. "But there's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship," Qui Gon said.

"Here, Qui Gon. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there," Obi Wan suggested.

"How can you be so sure?" Panaka said skeptically.

"It's controlled by the Hutts…"

"You can't take the queen there! The Hutts are gangsters, if you took her there…" Panaka started saying.

"...It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation... except the Hutts isn't looking for her, which gives us an advantage," Qui Gon pointed out.

Panaka nods his head in frustration.

**There it is. The next chap will be about Obi Wan talking with the queen while Qui Gon is away. It might be short, too. I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. 5th chapter

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't been on. Too much stuff going on and I hurt my wrist too, so I couldn't type for awhile. I saw Revenge of the Sith on May 19! IT was so good! I teared a little at the end…any words i've spelt wrong please tell me. it would help! Well, right here is the 5th chappie!**

They were standing in front of the queen with Panaka saying, "...An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

"It is to be commended... what is its number?" the queen asked.

Panaka peered at the droid, "R2-D2, your highness."

"Thank you, R2-D2. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme, Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude…Continue, Captain."

Panaka let Qui Gon step forward. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, and then travel on to Coruscant."

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka said, trying to convince the queen.

"You must trust my judgment, your highness," Qui Gon said.

The queen nodded at Qui Gon.

Obi Wan looks at the planet ahead of them. "That's it, Tattooine."

"There's a settlement. A spaceport looks like," said the pilot, Ric Olie.

"Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention," Qui Gon suggested.

They headed toward the planet.

"Ben, you stay here. I'll just take Jar Jar with me and the droid to make it less obvious," Qui Gon told Obi Wan.

"Yes, that's fine. But you need to get a Hyperdrive generator, because it's gone. We will need a new one," Ben said.

"Ben, I feel I can trust you, so don't let them send ant transmissions. Be wary... I sense a disturbance in the Force," Qui Gon said.

"Is that what I feel nagging at me? It's uneasy," Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. Be careful, though. Don't attract attention," Qui Gon said, leaving for the main area.

Obi Wan turned around to find Padme there. "Well, all dressed as a handmaiden. You listened."

"Yes. Ben, I'm going to go along with Qui Gon. I want to see what he is up to," Padme said.

"Wise. I'll just act as you're here," Obi Wan looked at Padme, "and you better hurry up, because Qui Gon left already."

"Bye Ben. Captain Panaka…" Padme ran off toward the main area.

What to do while I'm here…Obi Wan thought, I might as well try to see what I can fix…He was working for awhile when someone came in the room. He looked up to see Sabe, and of course, dressed as the queen.

Obi Wan got up and bowed, mostly with sarcasm. "And how are you liking your new job?" but all the sudden Obi Wan's face turned serious when he looked at Sabe, whose face was grave.

"Ben, I'm worried. This is getting very hard," Sabe said.

"Well, don't get to worried, because when we get to Coruscant you can switch back to a handmaiden," said Obi Wan.

"Yes, I'll be relieved about that. It's just about…what if we don't get back in time? What if Naboo's people all die soon?"

"We'll make it in time. Don't worry. I just hope the senate will listen and take quick action."

"I hope so too."

"Sabe, you are doing a very good job right now. I'm proud of you and of what you've done. I'm sure Padme is too. Now you better brighten up."

Sabe smiled. "I'll try to, Ben."

Ben smiled back and gave her a quick hug, trying not to mess up her hair or her makeup. "Your doing great."

Panaka came in the room just then. "We are receiving a transmission from Sio Bibble."

"Well then, lets go hear what he has to say," Obi Wan said.

"…we must bow to their wishes! You must contact me!" And that was the end of the transmission.

"As much may be true, we cannot make contact. It could be a trick," Obi Wan said, walking out of the room. People were probably dying and suffering. But they can't do anything until they get all the supplies they need and get to Coruscant. Obi Wan went and sat in silence.

Dark time. Obi Wan was sleeping with his head on his arms when his little comlink sounded. He mumbled, "Kenobi here."

"Ben? This is Qui Gon. I need you to check something for me. Get to a datapad and enter what I send you."

"Alrighty, fine." He got up went to the cockpit and sat down. "Entering data now…"

"How many numbers?"

"Goodness! What did you have me enter? It's running off the chart…over 20,000."

"Midi-chlorians."

"Midi-what?"  
"I'll explain later. It seems a boy name Anakin is highly force-sensitive. The highest I've ever seen."

"Ahh. So you want him to bring home to train?"

"Don't know. I have to go."

"Fine." Obi Wan put his comlink back on his belt and decided what to do. Maybe I should meditate like Jedi do, try to remember something…He sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

"_Hey Obi Wan! Where you headed?" a voice called out._

"_To the room of a Thousand Fountains! You want to come?" he replied._

"_Naw, I got to take a test."_

"_Well, then, may the Force be with you on the test!"_

"_Thanks! I'll need it!"_

Obi Wan opened his eyes. Who was that? A room of a Thousand Fountains? Sounded peaceful. Maybe I should do this more…I'm remembering things…

Time passed by. Obi Wan and Sabe talked a little, and Obi Wan checked on the repairs to see if anything could be repaired right there. The day finally arrived when the Qui Gon came with the parts.

"Ben, install the Hyperdrive. I have some unfinished business to do. I won't be long."

Obi Wan nodded. "Is it to pick up that boy?"

"Yes. I'll be back." With that, Qui Gon went off toward Mos Eisly.

Obi Wan had almost finished installing the Hyperdrive when Padme came in. "Ben!"

"Padme! How was Tattooine?" Obi Wan asked.

"Harsh. You wouldn't believe what is out there," Padme said, "But I came in here to see what you learned about your past."

"Well, first have you talked to Sabe yet?"

"Yes. She told me you and she talked for a little bit."

"She was sorta down in the pits. I cheered her up. Well, I think I did. Well, Qui Gon told me that I was a Jedi padawan."

"Really? Is that why he seemed to recognize you?"

"Yes. It seems that I had been going somewhere, and had my memory erased, of course I already assumed that."

"Why didn't the Jedi go after you?"

"They thought I was dead. I'm remembering things; I can feel things, sense things, but just a little bit. It's cool. I also found out that my name was Obi Wan at the Jedi Temple. Ben was my birth name."

"Obi Wan…nice name…You have a very interesting past, Obi Wan. Do you want me to call you Ben or Obi Wan?"

"Call me Ben."

Suddenly a boy rushed in. "Qui Gon's in trouble!"

Obi Wan and Padme rushed into the cockpit. Qui Gon was locked in deadly combat with a man in a black cloak.

"Start up and fly low. Qui Gon can jump onto the ramp," Obi Wan commanded.

They flew over them and Obi Wan ran to the ramp. Qui Gon was laying down breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"I think so…that'll be a surprise I'll never forget," Qui Gon said.

"What was it?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..." Qui Gon trailed off.

"Do you think he'll follow us?" the boy asked.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination," Qui Gon replied.

"What are we going to do about it?"

"We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Hi there, are you a Jedi too?" Anakin asked.

"No. But I'm pleased to meet you."

"Same here."


	6. 6th chapter

**I changed my name to Jacen fan, because I didn't like my old one no more!**

**Ach, it has been sooooooo long! Sorry! My finger is now better, only half the nail is missing now…(did you need to know that? I don't think so, but there it is anyways :P) thanx for all the reviews!  This is a short chapter, mostly talking to the Jedi Council.**

Qui Gon was lost. Who, why, where, when, and how was going through his head. Who…his former apprentice was still alive that he thought was dead. Why…did he bear a _red_ lightsaber. Where…did he come from Melida/Daan? When…did he get here? How did he get here? How is he a…a sith? _Maybe he is a sith, and maybe he isn't. Who knows? Might just be revenge. But I felt the hate rolling of him and that cold glare…_He decided to report all this to the Jedi council and ask for Obi Wan to be trained again even though he is old. _He has gained much already…he can already lift objects and control peoples minds very well. _Qui Gon also needed to talk to Tahl, who would be in support of Obi Wan's training.

Obi Wan has learned much, indeed, in the short time on the way to Coruscant. He is enjoying it very much, sitting in the air doing slow motion flips. But he was also taking everything seriously, too. He was excited of what he was going to do once he got to Coruscant. Qui Gon had already sparred with him, saying that Obi Wan had learned much and was already catching up to where a padawan his age should be. He also remembered who was talking in the dream. Garen, it seemed like. Obi Wan could hardly wait to get back to Coruscant.

Obi Wan walked into the room where Qui Gon was. Qui Gon was gazing uneasy down at his food.

"Come on, Qui Gon. The food won't bite you. It may not look much, but it's really good," Obi Wan said, getting his own food.

"It's not the food, and I don't doubt its taste…" Qui Gon said, looking up from his food.

"Then what is it?" Obi Wan asked. Qui Gon looked like he was hesitating. "You can trust me."

"You won't believe it…"

"Try me."

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan and said, "Obi Wan, Xanatos is alive."

Obi Wan looked at him quickly. "He's alive?"

"It was him who fought me. Him with the red lightsaber. I should tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" Obi Wan looked angry that Xanatos was the cloaked man.

"He is most likely a sith."

Obi Wan was silent for a few minutes. "Was he after the queen?"

"Most likely. We need to speak to the Jedi Council about this."

"We'll be arriving on Coruscant soon."

"Good. First we will speak to the Jedi Council and then you can meet your old friends and Tahl."

"Who's Tahl?"

Qui Gon started eating his food. "An old friend…"

They landed on Coruscant the next hour. Obi Wan and Qui Gon walked down the ramp. They bowed to Palpatine and Valorum.

"Senator Ben Kenobi, how are you doing?" Senator Palpatine asked.

"Just fine, thank you. And you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Never felt better."

The queen and her handmaidens started descending the ramp.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine said.

"Welcome, you're Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position," Valorum said.

"I am grateful for you concern, Chancellor," Queen Amidala said.

Palpatine started leading them toward the shuttle. Qui Gon and Obi Wan stayed behind with Chancellor Valorum.

The queen turned back and asked, "Senator Ben, are you coming?"

Qui Gon answered for him, "He has to come with me to the Jedi Temple."

The queen nodded and got on the shuttle. Anakin looked confused at where to go, but Qui Gon motioned him to go with the queen.

Qui Gon told Valorum, "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated."

Valorum nodded.

They entered the council room. Obi Wan kept his eyes on the floor, feeling very nervous. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Obi Wan, this is?" Yoda said.

Qui Gon answered, "Yes. I found him in Naboo, a senator working for the queen."

"To the Jedi Temple, why bring him?" Yoda asked.

Obi Wan looked up at him, wondering if he should be there at all.

"He still has much potential in the Force. He did not remember anything when I met him, but he has been regaining his memory very fast. He is already at the level where he should be," Qui Gon said.

"Hmm…want to train him, you do?" Yoda asked.

"I don't have to be it, but I do want him to be trained, if he needs anymore training."

Yoda looked at the Jedi Masters and could see the approval. Obi Wan was a much loved student in the Temple and they all missed him when he left.

"Obi Wan, what say you about all this?" Mace Windu asked.

Obi Wan looked up, looking a little red, "I do want to be trained. I have been regaining my memories. I do remember a little why I was sent away, and I am sorry about that. But I will do things right and follow the Order."

"Decide a master for him, we will. Go with you for the rest of the mission, he will," Yoda said, speaking to Qui Gon.

Obi Wan smiled, happiness falling about him.

"Qui Gon, what else do you need to say?" Mace Windu asked.

"I have met with my old padawan, Xanatos. He attacked me while I was going back to the ship. His lightsaber was red, and now I can only think that he has been trained as a sith. My guess he was after the queen." Qui Gon looked a little pained saying this.

Mace Windu leaned back in his chair. "A sith?"

"Impossible! The sith have been extinct for over a millennium!" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the sith are," Yoda said.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing," Mace Windu said.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover what Xanatos is working for, we must," Yoda said.

"I sense he will reveal himself again," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

Mace Windu spoke, "This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target."

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui Gon," Yoda said. "Protect her."

Mace Windu said, "We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery."

Qui Gon nodded. He had one more thing to say. "With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence, you say?" asked Yoda.

"Located around a person?" asked Mace Windu.

Qui Gon answered, "A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

Mace Windu looked skeptical. "You're referring to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?"

"I don't presume…"

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda told him.

"I request the boy be tested," Qui Gon stated.

Yoda looked at the Jedi Masters again and some of them nodded. "Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that," Qui Gon said.

Mace Windu looked from Obi Wan to Qui Gon. "Bring him before us, then."

"Tested, he will be."


	7. 7th chapter

**Read this!**

**This is another small chapter. Probably smaller than the last one. Thank you for the reviews! (can anyone say if I got the last name of Siri's right? Tahl is in this one, and I know she got blind at Melida/Daan, but I'm going to make that she did not go to Melida/Daan, but I am going to make her blind, just in case you are confused. I'm sorry if you don't like it. How she became blind might come up, or you can just decide on your own.**

**Disclaimer just in case any of you don't know who who belongs to. (who who!)**

**I do not own any of the characters so far. They belong mostly to George Lucas, and Bant, Garen, Xanatos, and Reeft belong to Dave Wolverton.**

Obi Wan walked out of the Jedi Council chamber. He was excited. He was overjoyed. He was smiling.

"Obi Wan, if you keep having that happiness role off you, you are going to make many warring planets come to peace," Qui Gon warned him sarcastically.

Obi Wan blushed deeply. "So sorry master. I kept on remembering all these things…I can't wait."

"Well, you can have a spare lightsaber to use on this mission. I bet you will need it," Qui Gon handed him a lightsaber.

"Thanks, where did you get it?" _I can't wait to tell Padme this. She will be happy for me. I'll just miss her when I move into here._

"I seem to remember a young boy owning it…a young rascal, by the way…"

Obi Wan just grinned, looking at his long lost lightsaber.

They were walking along when all the sudden a Jedi turned around the corner fast that he ran into Obi Wan.

"My gosh! I'm so sorry! Would you like a piece of my Barabel fruit? It's all I have now," the Jedi said.

As Obi Wan was helped up he repeated what he heard. Something to do with fruit. He looked at the Jedi, a Dresselian with a wrinkled face, and then he muttered, "Reeft?"

The Jedi looked at Obi Wan up and down. "Can you be…?" Reeft smiled and gathered Obi Wan in a bear hug, and while laughing, squashing him. "You're back! It's really you! I…I can't believe it!"

"Well, I won't be here soon if you don't set me down…"Obi Wan muttered, grinning.

Reeft set him down and looked at Qui Gon. "How did you find him?"

"I think I'll let Obi Wan say the story for himself," Qui Gon said, smiling. "Obi Wan, once you are done meeting your friends, come to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I'll be there with a friend."

Obi Wan nodded while Qui Gon went off. He turned to Reeft. "Well, old buddy, how have you been?"

"Great. Now I'll go show you to everyone that you are here, and then you explain how you got here. Now…let me see…you've a lightsaber at your belt…"

Obi Wan smiled, "As you said, stories can wait…"

"Fine, let's find Bant and Garen first. They'll be the first to know, except for me, of course."

They walked around the Temple till they came to a door.

"This is Bant's room. Knock, and I'll hide, you surprise her," Reeft muttered, smiling. He left to go hide.

Obi Wan knocked when Reeft was ready. The door opened. "Reeft, do you have that Barabel fruit I asked you to get…" Bant stopped as she recognized someone that was not Reeft. "_Well, shoot me now, who is this_?" Bant thought. The man standing before her was about average height, defiantly not Mon Calamari. His hair looked to be a bit long, and his face…Bant blinked back tears. "Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan pulled the Calamarian into a hug. "Bant! I've missed you! It's been so long!"

Bant was crying. "There goes my training…down the drain." But she hugged Obi Wan back and shouted, "But who cares about that! Obi Wan, you've returned! I knew you weren't dead! I knew it!"

"Well, I'm back," Obi Wan turned and said, "Reeft, come on out."

"Why was he hiding?" Bant asked, wiping away tears.

"I wanted to see what you did. Sort of what I expected…" Reeft said.

"I'm not that big of a crybaby am I?" Bant asked.

"Of course not…" Obi Wan stopped talking when he was lifted up into the air, including Bant.

The man was laughing. "Obi Wan! You're here! I can't believe it!" Apparently it was Garen, who had witnessed the whole thing. "How did you get here? We thought you were dead!"

"So did I! Well, the first couple years," Obi Wan said. "Now, Bant, Garen, and Reeft, I would like to tell you what happened…" They went into Bant's room and Obi Wan told them about it.

"You were the president?" Garen asked, interrupting. "Jedi-turned-president-turned-senator-turned-Jedi. Good life going so far, buddy."

"Yes, Garen, I know it's hard to believe, but I was elected president, and no, it was a little lonely at times," Obi Wan told them. He told them of Cerasi.

All of them were silent. Bant spoke up. "Do you still blame Xanatos?"

"I don't know. Some part of me wants him to be dead, but the other part wants to just leave him alone for now. Its just confusing…I mean, she died in my arms. Cerasi. You guys would've liked her…" Obi Wan looked away. "Yes. Yes, I guess I still do blame him. Now that he is back…"

"He's back!" Reeft shouted, who was chewing another kind of fruit.

"Yes, he is. He attacked Qui Gon, but let me get to that," Obi Wan got up to the part, but not before Garen asked, "You good friends with Padme?"

"Yes. She's a good kid. Never have I really seen someone so smart as her. But then, I guess there is Anakin…" Obi Wan started telling them who Anakin was.

"Do you think it is right to train him?" Bant asked.

"I don't know what to think. It seems it's not right to train him," Obi Wan looked at them, "he is too powerful. He is getting tested soon. I'm not quite sure what the Council will say."

Bant looked a little skeptical about Anakin, as did Garen, but Reeft just said, "Give him a chance. Who knows? He might be a really big help."

"So you know the force now? After you lost it, and you just got it back really quick?" Garen asked.

Obi Wan nodded.

"I challenge you to spar with me this evening if you have time. It sounds like you have a mission to still do," Garen said.

"I don't think I can…, I have this feeling that Padme will go back to Naboo. It has been my home for the past five years, and I will help her any way I can." Obi Wan stated. He looked at the time. "I better get to Qui Gon. That is my story." They all go up and he hugged all them again. "It was so nice to see you guys again. I can remember everything. The fuzzy spot in my memory has been cured. Thank you."

Bant hugged Obi Wan tightly. "We are truly thankful that you are here."

Reeft and Garen bowed to Obi Wan. "As are we," Garen said.

Obi Wan looked at them, smiled and bowed. He left he room and he just realized he didn't know where he was going. He decided to ask a Jedi passing by. "Excuse me, where can I find the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" The Jedi looked up and he looked into the most beautiful face he could imagine.

The Jedi looked confused. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi. Who might you be? I can't quite place you…" Obi Wan was lost in thought. She seemed familiar, but who was she?

"Obi Wan…he was lost. Gone. Dead. You're him?" the Jedi asked.

Obi Wan suddenly got it. "Siri? Siri Tachi?"

The Jedi nodded. "Obi Wan. I didn't expect you to remember me. We didn't see much of each other during our training years."

"That's why I couldn't really place you…"Obi Wan bowed a little with his head, "Pleased to meet you."

"You wanted the Room of a Thousand Fountains? Follow me." Siri led the way.

The Room was gorgeous. It was a huge greenhouse with fountains and waterfalls in an emerald forest.

"Here you are. Sometime when you are ready Obi Wan, tell me of how you got here, ok?" Siri said as she left.

"Sure," Obi Wan said. He turned back to find another beautiful Jedi walking toward him. This Jedi was about Qui Gon's age. Obi Wan looked at the Jedi, they way she walked, how she moved her head. She seemed blind. She stopped in front of him. "Qui Gon, this is Obi Wan?" Obi Wan saw that her eyes were gold and green.

"Shouldn't you be able to tell?" Qui Gon said, walking toward Obi Wan.

"Ha ha. By the way you're joking I think it is. It is," declared female Jedi.

"Fine. Obi Wan, may I introduce my friend Tahl, the worst tempered woman that could send you shrinking down to your toes." Qui Gon said, jokingly, patting Tahl's shoulder.

"Qui Gon…if you say anything more, you'll be ending up like my droid," Tahl warned.

"Ouch. Threats. You don't want to know what she did with the droid," Qui Gon warned Obi Wan.

Tahl shushed him. "Obi Wan, you may not remember me. But I have waited to meet you. Qui Gon told me you story because he thought you wouldn't want to say it again. I am excited that you are being trained again."

"Thank you, Master Tahl. I am honored to meet you," Obi Wan said to the dark honey colored Tahl.

Tahl hesitated before speaking. "May I look at you?"

Obi Wan started to nod, but then he realized she could not see, so he said, "Yes."

Tahl put her hands to his face. She tugged at his hair. "Just as I thought. Come to my room after the mission and I'll give you a nice haircut."

"How will you do that?" Qui Gon asked.

"I have my ways. You must remember Qui Gon, though I doubt you can with that thick head of yours, that I have developed a way to use my hands."

Qui Gon smiled.

Obi Wan could see them two together. Though it was against the Jedi Code to have attachments, they would be good together. People who didn't know them would get they were the worst of enemies, but they were really close.

Qui Gon's comlink sounded. "This is Qui Gon Jinn,"

"Qui Gon, this is Mace Windu. We have tested the boy. Come to the Jedi Council chamber. We also need to discuss the matter with the queen. We sense that she is going back soon."

"Yes…we won't be here long. We're coming now." The comlink clicked off. Qui Gon wondered, _I sense that they don't want to train Anakin…I hope that's not so. _

"Come Obi Wan. Tahl, I will see you maybe after the mission."

"I'll see you sometime, Qui Gon," Tahl turned her head toward Qui Gon. "I sense something is not right. Don't get into any trouble on this trip, Qui Gon."

"I'll try not to," Qui Gon bowed and headed toward the door.

"Obi Wan, why does it seem like it's the last time I'll ever see him?" Tahl turned and hugged Obi Wan. "I'll see you later, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan didn't know what to say. He just hugged Tahl back and headed toward the Jedi Temple.

**How was it? Pleaze review! Did I make Tahl humorous enough? I think I have another fic idea that I might go with, but it will be in the star wars games section. (KotOr) so if you like that I might write that right after this one.**


	8. 8th chapter

**Another chapter up! As for Tahl, I'll have to see what happens to her, but I'm leaning toward that she won't die. As for Qui-Gon, we'll have to see!**

**Somewhere in a Sith base**

Darth Maul paced around the dark lit room. He was angry; angry at his master, and angry at that Xanatos. All he had to do was waiting here, and wait for Xanatos. How _dare _he take _his _job! This killing Jedi business; it was his! Who cares if that Jinn was Xanatos old master! It's _his _job! He turned his head, feeling a presence coming closer. The door opened to the room, and a dark clad figure walked in.

Darth Maul walked over to him. "Xanatos, this was my job. The master didn't even give you that job!"

Xanatos looked at him, annoyed. "It was my old master, Maul. I needed him to know that I was still alive." Xanatos thought back to the short battle:

_Xanatos parried the blow. He put his hood back a little. Qui Gon hesitated for a minute. Xanatos took the chance and swung his blade fiercely "Surprised to see me master?"_

_Qui Gon gasped at the face and the voice. The face, the black hair, the scar on his cheek…"Xanatos?"_

"_Yes, it is me, your old apprentice. I have come back, and I won't stop till I'm done seeing you dead, and your other precious new Jedi."_

_Qui Gon parried, still wanting to understand what was happening. "How?"_

"_Good bye, Master." Xanatos got ready for a killing blow, but the ship came over and Qui Gon jumped on the ramp. Xanatos decided to leave Qui Gon be. He'll get his chance another time._

Xanatos came back to the present. The battle was brief, but it shook Qui Gon all the same. He spoke to Darth Maul, "You might need help defeating Qui Gon. Remember, I spent some training years with him. I know how he moves."

"As a sith, we are supposed to expect all moves, learn every one, and not let one enemy get away," Maul hissed.

"As you keep on pointing out, Maul, I am not a sith. I work on my own way." Xanatos folded his arms. "I merely wanted to kill Qui Gon and that Obi Wan Kenobi. You can kill the whole Jedi Order, for all I care."

Just as Darth Maul was about to reply, the intercom beeped. He went over to receive the message. Their master appeared in front of them.

"Xanatos, as long as you are here, follow my orders. All will work as planned," their master said.

Xanatos bowed and said, "As you wish, Master, I just felt Darth Maul wasn't ready."

Darth Maul glared daggers at Xanatos. He was about to say something when he was interrupted again.

"I trained Darth Maul myself, he is more than ready."

Darth Maul smirked at Xanatos, while Xanatos glared daggers at Maul.

Their Master continued speaking, "The Queen of Naboo is going back to her home planet. I want both of you to go to Naboo and wait for them to attack. Then fight in which way seems best to destroy them all."

Both of the men bowed, saying, "Yes, Master, it will be done."

Once the hologram disappeared, Xanatos headed for the door. Darth Maul asked a question to him before he left. "Xanatos, what did you do with my speeder?"

Xanatos grinned. "That old thing? I got rid of it."

Darth Maul growled. "I swear, one day, I'm going to kill you."

"Not if I kill you first." Xanatos turned and force pushed Darth Maul into the wall. He went out the door. Darth Maul got himself off the floor. He would soon, very soon, start a plan to kill Xanatos, even if it met letting a Jedi live.

**Jedi Temple**

Obi Wan caught up to Qui Gon. "Do you think Anakin passed?"

Qui Gon barely looked at him. "I have faith in the boy that he'll pass."

"I have a bad feeling about the boy."

"He may be too old to train by their judgments. But he needs to be trained."

"I don't know…"

"Look at you: twenty-five years old and after thirteen years getting accepted back into the Jedi Temple? Now why do you think Anakin's too old?"

"I'm sorry, Master, but I must object. I started remembering things, and I am now where a Jedi my age should be, if not more."

Qui Gon stopped and looked at Obi Wan. "I know, Obi Wan. But I have this feeling, that if Anakin is trained, he'll pass everyone. He could get very far."

"I also have a feeling about that too. He would make a great Jedi, but I wouldn't want it all to go to his head." Obi Wan looked outside to the setting sun.

"We'll just see how it goes," sighed Qui Gon. They got into the elevator that went up to the Jedi Council Chamber.

**Jedi Council Chambers**

"What?"

"He will not be trained, Qui Gon," Mace Windu said.

Qui Gon felt Anakin's grief. He put his hands on his shoulders to support him. "Why is he not to be trained?"

"He is too old. He already has too much anger," Windu said.

"But he is the chosen one; you must see that!" Qui Gon tried to control his features.

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth," Yoda said.

"Then I will train him," Qui Gon stated.

"We forbid it, Qui Gon." Windu said, leaning forward, resting his head on hands. "We will discuss this later, now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker," Yoda said.

Ki-Adi spoke, "Events are moving fast...too fast."

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover what Xanatos is doing," Mace Windu told Qui Gon. "Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval."

"Train Anakin not. Take him with you, but train him not!" Yoda stated. "And May the Force be with you."

Qui Gon headed out the door, Anakin following behind and Obi Wan right behind Anakin. Obi Wan caught up to Qui Gon. "I'm sorry, Qui Gon."

Qui Gon sighed. "We tried, but it will work out somehow, it will." He turned around and smiled at Anakin. "It will be fine, Anakin. It _will _work out."

Anakin gave a little smile and nodded.

**Landing Platform**

Obi Wan stood with Anakin and Qui Gon on the landing platform outside this ship. He had his misgivings about Anakin, but it might be ok. He listened to Anakin's and Qui Gon conversation.

"Am I a problem, Qui Gon sir?" Anakin asked.

"You won't be, Annie...I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe," Qui Gon reassured.

"Master, sir... I've been wondering... what are midi-chlorians?" Anakin questioned.

Obi Wan was wondering what they were too. He couldn't remember anything about them.

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force," Qui Gon told Anakin, aware that Obi Wan was listening with interest.

_So I have something living inside of me. Great._ Obi Wan smiled as Anakin asked the question Obi Wan was thinking.

Qui Gon gave a little smile. "In your cells. We are symbionts with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbionts?" Anakin asked.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force."

_Ah, I understand. _Obi Wan thought.

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you," Qui Gon continued on.

"I don't understand," Anakin said.

"With time and training, Annie...you will," Qui Gon patted Anakin on the head.

Two air taxis pulled up to the landing platform. The queen came up to the Jedi with her handmaidens, Palpatine, Panaka, some troops and guards.

Qui Gon bowed, as did Anakin and Obi Wan. "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

The queen nodded her thanks, and then said, "I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me."

Qui Gon reassured her, "I promise you, I will not let that happen."

The queen smiled and walked up the ramp. She gave a smile to Obi Wan. "Hello, Senator Ben."

"Queen." Obi Wan bowed. He followed her and her handmaidens up the ramp.

Qui Gon and Anakin were hugged by Jar Jar. "Wesa goen home!"

Jar Jar goes in the ship, followed by Qui Gon and Anakin. The ship takes off, headed to Naboo.

**Ah, that's it for today. Hoped you enjoyed it!**


	9. 9th chapter

**Thank you for the review!**

**INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - QUEEN'S CHAMBERS**

Obi Wan walked to the queen, who was standing mostly away from everyone. "How are you doing?"

The queen kept her face from showing any emotion. "I'm doing fine, Ben. I have a question to ask you…were you accepted into the Jedi Order?"

"Yes, I was. I'll be trained sometime, and they say I'm already at where I should be."

"We'll miss you, Ben. But right now, I need to get ready for a plan to get to Naboo and get it back."

"I agree. Please, let's start talking about it."

Captain Panaka overheard the queen about going back to Naboo. "The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty."

Qui Gon nodded. "I agree... I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

Queen Admidala shook her head. "I'm going to take back what's ours."

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army," reminded Panaka.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui Gon stated.

Obi Wan hated to admit it, but Qui Gon was right.

"Jar Jar Binks!"

Jar Jar, who was standing in the back of the room, looked surprised that the queen had spoken to him. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help."

Obi Wan already started thinking. He knew what the Queen's plan was, but…would it work?

**INT. NABOO SPACECRAFT - MAIN HOLD**

Obi Wan, Captain Panaka, and Ric Olie were in the main hold. They were coming up to Naboo.

"The blockade's gone."

Obi Wan nodded at Panaka, "The war's over...No need for it now."

"I have one battleship on my scope," Ric Olie warned.

Obi Wan looked at the monitors. "A droid control ship."

"They've probably spotted us," Captain Panaka said.

Obi Wan sighed, scratched his head, and said, "We haven't much time."

**EXT. NABOO SWAMP – DAY**

They landed on the Gungan swamp. Jar Jar had already gone to get them.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Qui Gon," Obi Wan said.

Qui Gon didn't seem to be totally here. "Good."

"You seem to be elsewhere, distant."

"I'm just thinking about the plan. The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her."

"I want to thank you for taking me to the Jedi Council, Qui Gon. I big place in my memory has been filled."

"I am grateful that I was able to help, Obi Wan. You will be a great Jedi Knight."

Obi Wan smiled, and went to go find Padme. He found her just looking at the swamp. "I'm sure it'll work, Padme."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Obi Wan put one arm around her and gave her a little squeeze. "You are doing fine, Padme, more than you can ever know."

Padme smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you. You aren't doing so bad yourself."

All the sudden Jar Jar came out of the swamp. "Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas. "

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka asked.

"Were they wiped out?" Obi Wan asked.

No... mesa no tink so. Gungan hidden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare." Jar Jar told them.

Qui Gon asked Jar Jar, "Do you know where they are?"

Jar Jar nodded and said, "Dissen way." They followed him through the swamp for a little bit. Out of the brush came some gungans.

"Oh, Binks! Noah gain!" It was Captain Tarpals.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals," Jar Jar said, not that happy, "We comen to see da boss."

Captain Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse."

**EXT. NABOO SACRED TEMPLE RUINS – DAY**

The whole group was led to the ruins where Boss Nass was and several council members were.

Boss Nass greeted them by saying, "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

The queen stepped forward. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink," Boss Nass said.

The troops looked around nervously. Obi Wan felt sure it would work out and Qui Gon didn't show any emotion.

"We wish to form an alliance..." The queen started.

Padme stepped forward, cutting of the queen. "You're Honor..."

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked.

Obi Wan knew Padme had to take control of the situation. Sabe was doing fine, but Padme felt she needed to do it.

"I am Queen Amidala," Padme said. She motioned to Sabe. "This is my decoy... my protection... my loyal bodyguard."

Obi Wan looked at Anakin to find the biggest surprised face, and Obi Wan looked at Qui Gon, and gave him a little wink. Qui Gon had already known.

"...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." Padme got on her knees. The troops, Jar Jar, Anakin, Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and the handmaidens all got on their knees after the queen.

"We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands." Padme finished.

Boss Nass started to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans… Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

Padme smiled, as did everyone else.

** EXT. NABOO EDGE OF SWAMP/ GRASS PLAINS – DAY**

Obi Wan, Qui Gon, and Padme were discussing battle plans with some Gungan generals. Anakin came over and said, "Their here!"

Four speeders arrive and Captain Panaka walks over with a dozen troops.

Padme asked him, "What is the situation?"

Captain Panaka shook his head sadly. "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

Padme responded, "The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Capt. Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme looked at Qui Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

Qui Gon folded his arms. "The Viceroy will be heavily guarded."

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem," Panaka said.

Qui Gon looked at Boss Nass. "There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed."

Boss Nass said, "Wesa ready to do are-sa part."

Jar Jar looked worriedly at Boss Nass but didn't say anything.

Padme continued. "We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their rayshields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless."

Qui Gon nodded. "A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."

Obi Wan decided to step in. "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

**I know there is a lot of talking, but please review and comment!**


	10. 10th chapter

**I've been waiting to do this part!**

**EXT. THEED - CENTRAL PLAZA – DAY**

Padme led the way to the entrance of the main hanger. She was followed by Qui Gon, Obi Wan, Anakin, Eirtae and about twenty Naboo guards and troops. Padme stops and signals with a small red light to Panaka. Panaka signals back with a green light. Behind him is Rabe, and twenty other troops.

Obi Wan heard Qui Gon talk to Anakin.

"When we get inside, Annie, I want you to find a place to hide."

"Sure," Anakin said.

"And please, stay there." Qui Gon told Anakin.

Qui Gon turned back and Panaka and his troops started firing on the droids. While they were doing that, Padme and everyone else started going for the hanger bay. As they rushed in, battle droids were there and they started firing on them. Obi Wan got out his lightsaber, returned back to him by Qui Gon, and started returning the blaster bolts back to the droids. He stood next to Padme to guard her, and Qui Gon was doing the same. Anakin had rushed to find cover underneath a Naboo fighter.

As they were killing the droids, Padme shouted, "Get to your ships!"

The pilots ran to their ships and started them up. They blasted out of the hanger, and one didn't make it, exploding on the land below.

They kill the few remaining droids. Captain Panaka and his troops join them. Padme looked at Qui Gon. "My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room."

"I agree," Qui Gon said.

They started to head for the exit. Anakin started to get out of his ship. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Stay in that cockpit, Anakin," Qui Gon told him.

"But…"

"Stay in that cockpit," Qui Gon repeated.

They head for the door. It opens a black cloaked figure in the doorway.

"We'll handle this," Qui Gon told Padme.

Padme looked at Qui Gon to Obi Wan. "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Obi Wan said, giving a little smile.

Padme and the troops head the other way.

The black cloaked figure speaks. "So, this is the great Jedi Master Qui Gon that Xanatos told me about. I expected more." He took of his cloak to reveal a Zabrak with red and black tattoos all over his face. "I wonder how Xanatos ever survived fighting you, considering how pathetic he is."

Qui Gon ignored the comment.

"Don't listen to him, Qui Gon." Obi Wan told him.

The black figure raised his lightsaber and turned it on. A lightsaber sprouted on both ends.

**INT. THEED - PALACE - HALLWAY – DAY**

Padme and the troops got stuck fighting in a hallway, surrounded by troops. "We don't have time for this, captain!"

Panaka fired upon the window. It blasted to bits. Padme ran toward it with Panaka, and some troops follow. They have some small attachments to their blasters and they shot them up to a ledge four stories high. A cable came out and attached it to a wall. It started to pull them up. They landed outside the window and Padme blasts it open. They all go through and head for the throne room. They stop when they get surrounded by destroyer droids.

Padme looks around gravely and said, "Throw down your weapons. They win this round."

Panaka doesn't seem to want to do it. "But…"

"Put down your weapons," Padme said to him.

He put down his weapon along with the rest of the troops. They get taken away, and Padme and her troops are led to the Viceroy.

**INT. THEED - POWER GENERATOR PIT – DAY**

Darth Maul starts the lightsaber fight. They start moving to a narrow bridge to the power generator. Obi Wan follows, defending, thrusting, parrying, and getting faster every minute. Another black clad figure jumps in.

Darth Maul hisses at him. "This is my fight!"

"You take him! I'll take my old master!" It was Xanatos. Xanatos force shoved both Darth Maul and Obi Wan. They fell off the bridge onto the next floor below.

Xanatos grinned at Qui Gon. "Got a new apprentice? Were you happy to get rid of me?"

"I was not happy at all when you left! And I did NOT get rid of you!" Qui Gon shouted back at him.

"I will get rid of you, Darth Maul will get rid of that Obi Wan Kenobi, and I will get rid of Darth Maul so I can be the new sith!" Xanatos whirled his lightsaber at Qui Gon.

Qui Gon blocked the blow. "All that you gain in the dark side is death. I will not let you live if you continue down this path!"

"NO! I will not let YOU live!"

"When you were my apprentice, Xanatos, I didn't mean to hurt you at all. I didn't mean to kill your father! I didn't want to!"

"Yes, you did. That is how all Jedi are. Deceptive, arrogant, and not caring Jedi!"

"We are not like that!"

Xanatos answered by swinging his lightsaber furiously at Qui Gon. Qui Gon calmly blocked it, and knocked the lightsaber away from Xanatos. "Surrender, Xanatos."

"I will not let you kill me." Xanatos seemed to have lost his flare of power. It had been replaced by fear. "I will not die by your hands." Xanatos realized that he could not win this fight. Qui Gon wasn't even tired. Was Qui Gon stronger with the light side? He doubted he could come back to the Jedi Order. He had nothing to live for. Xanatos kicked Qui Gon in the face and force called his lightsaber back to him. It landed in his hand. "I join my father." With that, Xanatos ran the lightsaber through his stomach.

Qui Gon couldn't stop him. Xanatos crumpled, and Qui Gon caught him. Xanatos wasn't dead, yet. He opened his eyes. "Good bye, Master."

"Xanatos, I'm sorry."

"Tell...Obi...Wan…I'm..responsible….for…Cerasi's…death… I should…have known…it would…ended…like..thiss…" With that, Xanatos died.

Qui Gon looked at his former apprentice with pity and sadness. Most of his life he had lived in hatred, only to see his flaw in the end. He closed Xanatos eyes and got up. He looked down to Obi Wan and Darth Maul. They were holding out, though Obi Wan wasn't used to long fights very much. He was tiring. Qui Gon jumped down to join them.

**A little before**

Obi Wan landed hard on his shoulder, but otherwise ok. He jumped up, Darth Maul already advancing on him.

Darth Maul grinned. "I don't think you will have a master for very long."

Obi Wan asked, "Do you really believe that?"

Darth Maul lost his smile and doubled his moves. Obi Wan struggled with the double lightsaber. They fought for awhile. Obi Wan was getting tired. He needed Qui Gon. Obi Wan slashed his lightsaber at the middle of Darth Maul's handle and split the lightsaber in two. Darth Maul lost control of one and it fell down the chute. Obi Wan grinned. He was getting somewhere, finally.

Darth Maul jumped at him, but Qui Gon had jumped down and knocked Darth Maul to the ground. "Need help?"

Obi Wan nodded, wiping his forehead.

Darth Maul got up and walked slowly toward them. "Xanatos failed. I knew it. Now I get the reward all to myself." He advanced on Qui Gon, and Obi Wan got in back of Darth Maul. Darth Maul blocked both of them for awhile. He finally force jumped to face Obi Wan's back. Obi Wan turned, but not in time. Xanatos hit Obi Wan's leg with the lightsaber and nicked his back. Obi Wan crumpled, holding his leg.

"Pathetic Jedi, they all are," Darth Maul said. He started fighting with Qui Gon. Qui Gon started worrying. Obi Wan couldn't leave him, like Xanatos did. Obi Wan didn't look like he had the most severe damage, but he would need his help.

Darth Maul was an expert fighter, and he didn't tire quickly. He pushed Qui Gon into a wall and head butted him. Qui Gon looked a bit dazed. Xanatos aimed at his stomach. "Goodbye." He was never able to swing his lightsaber though, for he was knocked in the head and thrown into a hallway with deadly. The deadly rays closed around him. He was trapped, for a little bit.

Qui Gon held his head.

"You all right?" asked Obi Wan.

"Yes, just a bit dazed," Qui Gon said, raising his head. "How about you?"

"I wrapped my leg with cloth from my sleeve, and my back is just bleeding a little. Not that bad, though the leg is hurting a bit."

"Get ready," Qui Gon said as the ray disappeared. They ran at Darth Maul who was retreating. He was losing, and he knew it. He ran into a room with a big hole in the middle. Qui Gon and Obi Wan both force jumped to beat the rays.

Darth Maul jumped at them fiercely, pushing Obi Wan with the force, which knocked him down the big hole. Darth Maul swung with all his might at Qui Gon. He finally met connection with Qui Gon's leg. He chopped it off.

Qui Gon crumpled this time, yelling just for a second in pain. Darth Maul swung for a final blow, but was cut off by Obi Wan landing in front of him and Darth Maul was no more.

Obi Wan cut Darth Maul in half, who fell backwards into the hole. He turned to Qui Gon, who was almost unconscious. He ripped off his whole sleeve and rapped it around the stump of his leg. He looked to Qui Gon's face. "You are going to live, Qui Gon. You are. You have to train Anakin." Obi Wan clipped the lightsabers to his belt, swung Qui Gon over his shoulders and started walking toward the exit.

Please Review!


	11. 11th chapter

**Here is the last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it so far!**

Obi Wan force jumped levels up. It wasn't really the safest way, but it was the fastest way. He jumped to the level where Xanatos was. He walked over to him. Xanatos looked like he killed himself. Obi Wan sighed. The man was dead. Now he will never know if he killed Cerasi. Obi Wan jumped up to where they started. Padme was walking toward him, a huge grin on her face. She lost the smile when she saw Qui Gon on Obi Wan's shoulders, and Obi Wan limping. She ran over to them. "Is he alright?"

"He seems to be, but he needs immediate attention," Obi Wan told her. He had a feeling they had won.

Anakin walked over to them. He had just gotten out of the cockpit of the fighter. He asked, "Is Qui Gon…"

"He will be when he gets help. I'm glad to see you didn't get hurt in the fighting, Anakin," Obi Wan told Anakin.

Padme smiled. "You mean on land or in space?"

Obi Wan looked at her quizzically.

"You are talking to a hero, Obi Wan," Padme put her hand on Anakin's shoulders.

Obi Wan put Qui Gon down on the stretcher and the medical droids took him away. He tried putting the puzzle together. "You mean he destroyed…?"

"That's right," Padme said.

Anakin was blushing a deep red. Padme looked over at Obi Wan. "How did that happen to Qui Gon?"

Obi Wan sat down while a medical looked over the wound on his back on his leg and let out a shaky breath. "Qui Gon and I started fighting the person. I guess we were doing pretty well, but then another being came into the picture. Xanatos, the man I told you about, and Qui Gon's former apprentice. Xanatos force shoved me and the other person down a level. I fought against him for awhile, but I was tiring. Qui Gon came to help. Xanatos was down. Darth Maul, I guess his name was that, as I heard it from Xanatos, had jumped behind me and cut my leg and my back. I was down for a little bit, and then I came to help Qui Gon, who had gotten a bit dazed by getting hit on the head. We drove Darth Maul back a little, and then he shoved me into a big hole. I managed to get hold of a handle. I jumped back up to find Qui Gon lying down and Darth Maul about ready to strike the killing blow. I jumped in front and chopped him in half. He fell down the hole."

"That sounds pretty scary," commented Padme.

"It was," sighed Obi Wan. He looked at Padme. "How did you do it?"

Padme sat down next to Obi Wan. "Well, we got out a window and climbed up the wall to the floor of the throne room. We went a little bit until we were surrounded by destroyer droids. We had to give up our guns. We were taken to the Viceroy, who was in the throne room. He talked about how I would have to sign a treaty, but then, Sabe, who was dressed up as the queen, had come and created a distraction. Viceroy said I was a decoy, and most of his droids went out to get them. I shouted at the troops to close the doors, and then in the throne chair, I got out the hidden guns that you showed to me a couple years ago. We shot off the remaining droids. We had captured the Viceroy, and the treaty was destroyed."

"That was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" Obi Wan said.

"Anakin here took the fighter and followed the other fighters. He went into the Trade Federation ship and blasted the control center. It disabled all the droids the gungans were fighting. The gungans were losing, as they were already stuck and had to surrender. Anakin escaped just in time."

Obi Wan clapped Anakin on the back. "Looks like I underestimated you, Annie."

"It's ok," Anakin said.

The medical droid came out of the room where Qui Gon was. Obi Wan asked the droid about how he was doing.

The droid answered, "He is doing fine. He will get a new replacement leg, but for right now, he will have to remain on a hover chair."

Obi Wan breathed a sign of relief. "Well, Padme, it looks likeNaboo will have peace once again."

Padme smiled, looking out to Naboo land.

**Medial Room**

Qui Gon drank a little of his drink. He was regaining strength. And he had Obi Wan to thank for that. Obi Wan was telling him of all the adventures that Padme and Anakin went through. He stopped when two Jedi Masters walked into the room.

"How you doing, old buddy?" It was Mace Windu and Yoda.

"Just fine. My leg is doing just fine."

"To discuss Anakin's fate, come here, we have," Yoda said.

Mace continued. "We have discussed this with the council. We have decided that Anakin will learn the ways of the force, and be your apprentice, Qui Gon. As for you, Obi Wan. Defeating a sith is no easy job. For that, even though it is soon, you have been made a Jedi Knight."

"Already?" Obi Wan asked, surprised.

"Progressed, you have.A great Jedi Knight you will be," Yoda said.

"But you will travel with Qui Gon and Anakin just to get used to it. Then, in a few years, you can choose your own padawan." Mace said.

Qui Gon gave a little bow with his head to the masters. "I thank you. Anakin will be happy."

Obi Wan got up and bowed. "I thank you also."

The Masters bowed, and left Obi Wan and Qui Gon. Obi Wan sat back down and grabbed a piece of fruit. He smiled at Qui Gon. Qui Gon smiled back, but something was troubling him.

"Are you disappointed with something?" Obi Wan asked.

"No, no… Xanatos told me something before he died," Qui Gon looked Obi Wan straight in the eyes. "He did kill Cerasi. Right at the last moment, he regretted his life."

Obi Wan looked down at his shoes. "I pity him, for what he had to go through." Obi Wan sighed. "I still miss Cerasi, but at least she is in no more pain."

"Yes. And Obi Wan, I think I see your friends, and can you tell Anakin to come here? Don't tell him anything though."

Obi Wan laughed. "No, I won't ruin the surprise." He walked out and saw Garen, Reeft, and Bant. He gave them all a hug.

"What's this I hear about being a Jedi Knight?" Garen grinned.

"Its true, Garen," Obi Wan told him. He looked around. "Is Siri here?"

"No, she couldn't make it. But she was on a mission that totally changed her. Remember how she always used to be icy? She is the total opposite now. A real true friend, I should say," Bant commented.

"Yes, I remember something about that. I met her at the Jedi Temple when I got back and she was nice to me." Obi Wan said.

"Uhh…Obi Wan?" Reeft was looking down at the fruit that Obi Wan was holding. "Are you going to finish that?"

Obi Wan laughed.

**CELEBRATION DAY!**

They all stood in front of the palace. Obi Wan standing in a new Jedi Knight suit, his friends behind him, Qui Gon sitting on a hover chair, the Jedi Council members, Anakin with his hair all cut in padawan style and a Jedi suit, the handmaidens, and Padme standing in a magnificent white dress, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Sio Bibble. Padme was holding the Globe of Peace.

Boss Nass, Jar Jar Binks, and the rest of the captains stop before the queen and walk up the steps. Padme holds the globe to Boss Nass. Boss Nass takes it and holds it up high. He shouts, "Peace!"

Obi Wan looked to Padme, who was smiling at Anakin. She looked his way, and they gave each other a big smile, for they were at peace on Naboo.

**Finally done! Thank you for reading this far!**


End file.
